untitled-A Draco Ginny Story
by Silence1
Summary: A Draco/Ginny Fiction--Starts with an unexpected twist..R/R my first fiction
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! This is my first fanfic! I'm a HUGE Draco/Ginny fan so a lot of my fan fiction stuff is going to be like that...ok well here I go! Eek! Oh, since I SUCK at titles, can u guys suggest some?! Thankies!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Draco silently turned the corner and went trough the secret passage to the lake. "God", he  
  
thought "beautiful!" The lake was shimmering in the moonlight and looked so pure and  
  
untouched, but that wasn't all. "OH SHIT! Draco don't scare me like that!". "I'm sorry  
  
beautiful, but you looked so good". "Aww sweetie, you don't look so bad …" Her voice  
  
cut off as Draco kissed her deeply and with an urgency. "Wow" she said breathlessly,  
  
"what was that for?" "For being yourself." "So," Draco asked, "why did you organize  
  
this midnight tryst sweetheart? Mmm, not that I mind", he said kissing her neck with a  
  
soft touch. "Draco, I really have to talk to you." He looked up and the beautiful raven haired goddess, "What's wrong Cho? Is something wrong at home?" "No, its not that, it's…, it's…Well Draco, there's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to spit it out. This isn't going to work. I can't be with you anymore." "What? Why? I thought you loved me!" "I do! But, wait, No, I don't love you. I'm leaving you to be with Harry." "WHAT!" "I'm sorry Draco, I've loved him since Cedric died, I've always wanted him, and now, because Ginny and him have broken up, I can have him." "Oh my god." "Draco, please try to understand!" "No, please, just leave me." "Draco!" "JUST GO!"  
  
"I'm sorry…." "Yes, yes, I'm sure you are."  
  
End of chapter one  
  
Ok, there it was, yes I know its short, but I had to find a cliffhanger somewhere! And I know you weren't expecting Cho and Draco! Ha fooled you!! I promise its gonna be Draco/Ginny. Ok, feel free to leave whatever you want to, I'm open to Flames etc.. And I would really appreciate it if you would leave a title suggestion and something else! Contrustive Criticism! Ok luvies buhbye! 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm backkkkkkkkkkkk! **people run away screaming their heads off** shoooot, oh well! Here's the next installment, I know all of you have been waiting eagerly! Hehehe, you actually want more! so what if it's only been a day?!! I like this stuff. Ok I have announcements!! Hehe  
  
1: I am total and 100% DESI (as in from India, well not really but that's a lonnng and tiring story) so there will be a slight focus on Parvati and Padma Patil (they might be mean, I know we can be evil)  
  
2: where the heck are the other girls in Ginny's dorm?!! Oh well guess what I'm making them all up! Hehe and there will be 4 other girls… and they will all be CLOSE friends!  
  
3: I forgot this one…oh well!  
  
4:THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!! I love all of you!! And I like that title…Out of Order…ok well I guess its VOTING TIME! Tell me If u like it, If u don, leave a title suggestion! Thankies and Luvies!  
  
On to the story!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
(A/N—wait I'm going to narrate real quick) As the sun is slowly rising, we see our favorite Slytherin making his way back to the dorms… (Muhahahaha)  
  
"Damn, I can't believe she left me for HIM, and what the hell is that noise!" He stumbles upon a stricken and weeping Ginny. "Weasel Girl", his tone softens as he remembers what Cho had said earlier, "I guess you heard the news to." "Yes," she replies, "I can't believe he left me for that, that, that SLUT!" "Hey! That's my ex-girl…oh never mind!" "How in the world did you deal with it Draco? You must have loved her so much!" "I, did, but I guess I know where she's coming from," he says as he slowly slides down the wall to sit next to Ginny, "I mean, every girl in this school wants to date 'The boy-who-lived', why should I stand in her way?" Ginny slowly wipes her red eyes and says "I better be getting back to the dorms, if they wake up and find out that I'm not there…whoo boy, I don't even want to think about it!"  
  
"That's right, we don't want to be caught out of …." His voice trails off as he sees Ginny's retreating figure. "Damn," he thinks, "When did she grow- up?" He left with a lingering thought of how the red headed Harry lover had turned into and auburn haired siren, "her figure sure has filled out nicely…"  
  
The next morning (well kind of):  
  
"Ginny!! Wake up!!! It's almost 7:35!! For Merlin's sake! WAKE UP!"  
  
"Huh, what?!! Where am I??"  
  
"The 5th year Gryffindor Girls dorm, that's where, and if you don't haul ass right now, you'll be late for herbology!" Ginny sits straight up in her bed, and then recalls the night befores events. "Shit!" "What's wrong Ginny?" "Damn Sonali, please don't ask." "OK OK, I'm sorry I even bothered to be concerned like I thought a best friend would be."  
  
Ginny stared straight up at her brown eyed, black haired, gorgeous best friend of 11 years, and said "Harry broke up with me last night. He left me for Cho Chang."  
  
"That slut!!! Merlins beard!! She's been around more times than a clock! And she was dating Draco too, who, in my thoughts, is the sexiest piece of ass to grace the halls of Hogwarts!" She said this all extremely fast, and then proceeded to shove Ginny off her bed and into the bathroom.  
  
Ginny ran through the halls towards the charms classroom, "Shit, Shit, Shit!" she thought," I'm going to be sooo late! Prof. Flitwick is going to murder me! Why the hell did I have to see Harry and Cho snogging! That sent me off on a tangent!" Ginny had been crying for the past couple of minutes after seeing that sight. "Professor, I am so sorry! Its just that, that…" and with that Ginny broke down and started crying. "Oh Dear! Ms. Weasley, whatever is the matter?" "Well Professor, it's just that, well it's…." "A mild case of PMS," piped up Sonali, "excuse me while I take her to the hospital wing." "Yes, of course, oh my! Oh dear...Well, let's begin class."  
  
"What the hell just happened there Gin? Don't tell me that your pregnant with Harry's love child and you just found out that Harry is really Richard Simmons in disguise!" "Whaaa!!" sobbed Ginny, "That is not funny!" "Oh shut up. You know I was kidding. At least tell me what is really up." Ginny told Sonali the whole story as the made their way back to the dorms. "Well, I had just finished talking to Prof. McGonagall, she knows about the break up you know, but anyways, I was running to make sure I wasn't late for charms, but then when I took a wrong turn, I saw Harry and (C)ho.  
  
And you know what they were doing? They were snogging like there was no tomorrow! His hands were EVERYWHERE! And her hands weren't far behind mind you!" "Oh fuck Ginny, that musta sucked!" said Sonali. "Well, duh! OH FOR MERLINS SAKE! The damn staircase is moving again! What more could go wrong Ali (short for Sonali)… Ali?? OH FOR GODS SAKES! Damn!" Ginny got off the staircase and ran to the next door. "Shit its locked," she said "Alohomora!" She entered the room only to find that it was dark as night, "Lumos."  
  
"Turn that damn light off, would you?" "Draco! What are you doing here?"  
  
"What does it look like? I'm just sitting here, thinking." "Oh, I'm sorry," she said softly, as she slowly moved closer to him and sat down, "about what?"  
  
End of chapter  
  
hehehe is that not evil! And I bet you he's not thinking about what you think he is thinking about, so no hes not thinking about that. Wait, did that make sense?! Oh well, anywayz, I remembered the third thing!! But ull hafta wait until the next installment to figure it out...I love keeping people in suspense! Oh and Sonali is an Indian name (HA! **sticks out tongue**) oh and Sonali moved from America when she was 4, yup 4 ok well buhbye to all, I will see you tomorrow! 


End file.
